The Scerets of Darkness
by darkfox824
Summary: Chapter 5 up! PLEASE R&RWhat happends when the Blitzkrig boys get assingened a job that involes them taking hostage young girl. What screts lie in this girls past? And what happends when she must live with them?
1. Chapter 1

The secrets of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade nor any of its characters

Characters.)

Spencer: 17

Kai: 16

Tala: 16

Bryan: 16

Ian: 14

Prologue.)

"Come on you damn thing" the two toned slate haired boy said banging his hand on the side of the computer. Opening the door none other than Tala, who comes in at just the right moment to see Kai relatively close to killing the computer. "Maybe if you stop hitting the damn thing it just might work, now there's a thought" Tala said and Kai just growled and waited for the computer screen to pop up. They along with the rest of the team accompanied by Boris, to make sure they don't mess up, to find a certain girl and take her back to the abbey by Wednesday. That left them two days to find the girl and capture her and two days to get back to Russia. They had been in the U.S. for that exact reason, get the girl and get back. "I don't see what's so special about her" Tala remarked "here it is, it says;

Name: Alexandria

Age: 15

Sex: Female

DOB: 12/16/1990

Location: Alantown, PA

E.X. (extra information): Lives with Father, Stepmother, and sister. Real moth is deceased. Has undergone physical abuse at home and is survivor of cancer. Father and Mother were medical researchers until 1997 when the wife was reportedly killed in a car crash.

"Abuse at home hun? Like her life will be any better at the abbey" "Tala shut up if we don't get this job done and back to Russia in four days Boris will not only have a fit, But I'd like not to be……..well you know. Well as for you I don't think you'd like that either" Kai growled back. "Let's get the damn girl and get back" Tala spat back, and with that they got ready for one heck of a capture, one they wouldn't forget.

Sorry for such a short chapter But please REVIEW. Thank you and next chapter is coming up very soon.

Darkfox824


	2. Last breath

Chapter1; Last breath.)

Sunday morning 1:30 a.m.)

The dark cape still covered the early morning sky. No one was on the streets except for the late night workers wanting to get home. Everyone had been sound asleep in bed. Alexandria's father had taken the couch that evening while his new wife and children were sound asleep upstairs. Going up the stairs Alexandria's sister was on the left, while a little further down was her room on the right. And at the end of the hall was her stepmother. Nothing has disturbed them that evening until, "HEY WHO" "bang" Alexandria's father was cut off and killed. "Damn Boris did you have to kill him?" Ian whispered "we must obtain this girl at all cost. Now go she should be in the only room on the right" Boris said heading upstairs.

Hearing the noise Alexandria grabbed her baby blanket, an old small pillow, a stuffed doll, and her old warn out Barney. All these things seemed childish to others, but to her they canceled her memories. Thinking of where to hide 'under the bed….no there's no room hurry think……..THE CLOSET!' and with that she ran into the closet and closed the plastic magnet doors. She listened closely as she heard her sister running down the stairs "bang" she was shot dead. Alexandria's eyes filled with tears as she knew what had happened, only this time Kai was the one to pull the trigger.

"Kai, Tala you two check the room on the right. Spencer, Bryan check this one the door's shut so she might be in there. Ian you and I will go outside to make sure no one is coming got it" Boris said along with everyone following the orders. Kai and Tala went into the room they were told to check, while Spencer and Bryan found an older lady "bang" "must have been the wife. You know I don't see why we have to kill them? Like what Ian was saying" Bryan said looking at Spencer. "Because Boris told us we have to get her at all cost that's why. Anyway maybe Kai and Tala found her" Spencer remarked.

Indeed Kai and Tala were having luck "the bed's still warm Kai. I'll check under the bed while you check the closet kay?" Tala asked looking under the bed, but not finding her. Kai was too focused to answer. Hearing the foot steps come closer and closer Alexandria curled up in a ball hugging all the things dear to her. The slate haired boy was now persistent to find the girl they'd been looking for in the closet, with that he put down the gun, Tala right behind him, opened the plastic magnet doors only to find…………………

Sorry for the cliffhanger next chapter should be up with in the next week or so. Also PLEASE review. Thank you.

Darkfox824


	3. The Prize

'Kai put down the gun, Tala right behind him, opened the plastic magnet closet doors only to find…

The young girl they'd been looking for. She was curled up in a ball holding some objects and sobbing. Both Kai and Tala knew that she knew what had happened. Kai now felt terrible about pulling the trigger, but it was an order and he had to follow orders. Alexandria looked up, tears still falling from her eyes, only to meet those that belonged to her sister's killer.

Tala bent down next to Kai. "Come on. Grab her and let's get the heck outta here, kay? Come on Kai!" Tala tried not to yell, but he couldn't help it. Kai was just sitting there staring at the girl. Kai couldn't keep his eyes off her, noticing that she ears and a tail belonging to a fox. Finally Kai snapped out of it and back to reality. When he reached for the girl, Alexandria turned away so that her right side was facing him. Alexandria was still sobbing, thinking, 'How could someone do this to me? Why would they do this?'

Moving closer, Kai slipped his arms under her legs and behind her back. Picking her up, he looked at Tala. "Tala, grab her blanket and wrap it around her," Kai said and Tala taking Alexandria's baby blanket from her, which she reached for, only to have Tala placed it back on her.

Bryan and Spencer, coming into the room, saw that they had found her. Kai looked at Bryan. "You have the suitcase?" he asked.

"Yup, right here." After all she was going to be living with them. Kai gave him a nod, which gave him the ok. Bryan gave Tala the suitcase. Tala opened the top drawer and placed some socks and other garments in the case. Then, moving back to the closet, he placed some jeans, long-sleeved shirts, skirts, and took out her heavy winter coat. "Bryan, look under the bed. I saw some sneakers and a small backpack. Can you grab those please?" Bryan nodded back.

Seeing all this only confused Alexandria. She couldn't understand why they killed her family, but spared her. And now they were packing some of her stuff like they were packing for some kind of trip. And why did the one boy want her small back-pack? It had nothing of importance to them. Just the usual teen stuff: an iPod with USB cable (never know when the batteries will die), all her CD's in two cases, headphones, a cell phone that didn't work, keys to the house, along with her school i.d., CD player and two books.

When they tried to leave, she reached for the bottom drawer in her desk. Kai looked puzzled as to what she wanted in there. Looking at her, he asked, "What is it? Is there something in there you want?" She gave him the "no really" look and nodded "yes." Kai made a head movement to signal that there was more.

"How much stuff does she need?" Spencer asked.

"She's a woman. What do you expect?" Tala remarked. Spencer opened the drawer only to find a couple of reading books. There weren't a lot, just enough to fill a small backpack. Spencer sighed and placed them in another small case.

Now that she had seen that they had acquired all her stuff (needed to survive), Alexandria had no choice but to go with them. Seeing how everyone was dead, where else was she to go?

Carrying the girl and heading down the stairs, Kai turned her head into his chest so she wouldn't lay eyes on her dead father, sister, or stepmother. They loaded her along with her belongings into a van. Spencer drove while Boris was in the passenger seat. Ian, Tala, and Bryan were in the far back with all her stuff. Kai was in the seat behind Spencer, with Alexandria fast asleep, waiting to see what happens next.


	4. The Ride

It had been at least a three hour drive to the airport. Bryan, Ian, and Tala Couldn't keep their eye's off of Alexandria for the same reason Kai couldn't. Even Spencer found himself looking back every once in a while to make sure he wasn't seeing things "Keep your eye's on the road!" Boris would say when caught Spencer looking back. What they couldn't keep their eye's off of was the fact that she had ear's like everyone else, then a set of fox ears on the top of her head along with a foxes tail. The whole drive to the air port they had all been wondering the same thing. "Was she born like that?"

Still making their way to the air port Tala remembered what he saw displayed on Kai's computer screen. 'It said something about her parents being medical researchers…….and if she was born that way then wouldn't her father and sister have ears as well….. I don't know, but maybe that's why Boris wants her because she's like that. Who knows not my problem' Tala thought starting to doze off.

Pulling up to the airport they started to unload the van. Kai carried Alexandria, while Bryan, Tala, Spencer, and Ian grabbed their's along with Alexandria's luggage. Carrying all this they entered the airport and checked in. The person at the boarding dock handed Boris the tickets. "Here are your tickets and passports. You may now board your private plane Sir and Company," she said.

Tala just rolled his eyes and whispered to Bryan, "She should know us by now…She only boards us every time we need a god damn plane."

"Whatever," Bryan remarked and boarded the plane.


	5. The plane ride of hell

Chapter 4 Plane ride of hell.)

As the sun rose in the early morning sky, they knew they didn't have much time. Everyone was spread out throughout the plane. Tala wanting to get some sleep and having an evil little plan for Boris, took the back by the bathrooms. Spencer, Bryan, and Ian were scattered throughout the middle section. Since Ian had a fear of being in the front of the plane, Bryan and Spencer stayed close with their share of space. Last but not least the cold-hearted jackass we all know and love, Kai. Who had taken his chances at sitting up front, knowing that everyone would leave him alone if they wanted to live to see the next day. Alexandria was lying across two seat and laying her head on Kai's lap, which he didn't mind remembering that he just killed her sister.

Boris who was tired, but did nothing anyway, had gone into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'll be back so don't go anywhere. Although you can't unless you jump" Boris huffed and retained to taking a shower. Tala's plan was now in affect. There had been two bathrooms in the plane, one for cleaning up with a shower and a bath, and another one just for the call of nature. Before arriving on the plane Tala had done some research about the plane and found out that all the pipes were connected. This meant if the toilet was flushed and if someone so happened to be in the shower they would get one heck of a wake up call, which Tala intended to do.

Tala got up and moved towards the back, but before he reached his destination "don't do something stupid Tala" Kai remarked from the front of the plane. Tala just gave him a "don't worry about me" look and continued to proceed in his evil fun filled plan. Kai wasn't the only one who knew of Tala's plan. Yes, everyone knew except the victim in all this……he's not really the victim because it's revenge, Boris. Tala entered the on bathroom with just the toilet and listened for the running water. This would give him the signal to…………"FLUSHHHHH!" Quickly Tala ran out of the bathroom and back to his seat. Just as he was sitting down he heard the words…or should I say word that he had so been waiting for, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Boris, now enraged with anger, came out of the bathroom with just a towel and burnt red.

Everyone turned to their burnt red couch and without laughing thought 'yup Tala did something stupid'. Having gotten away with his plan, even though you couldn't see it Tala was cracking up inside. Standing there in front of everyone "now who the hell wants to tell me, who flushed the toilet? Hun anyone?" everyone just looked at him "what the hell are you talking about" Spencer finally spoke up. Kai now annoyed stood up for everyone by saying "I did it because you're a pain in the ass and Alexandria is sleeping and you were making too much noise by singing in the god damn shower. Happy now." Everyone turned to Kai and looked at him like "what the hell are you doing?" Boris surprised by Kai's comment made one of his own "I do not sing in the shower and if I did I didn't sing that loud" rolling his eyes "by saying that you don't sing loud could give the inference that you do smart one" Tala said. Now annoyed with himself he mumbled "damn pipes aren't working" and went back into the bathroom slamming the door.

Everyone, including Kai, turned to Tala and gave him one heck of a death glare.

"What? I didn't do anything" Tala said acting like nothing was wrong. "Some day Tala you're going to get caught, but when you do we're not going to say a thing. Now shut up so we can get some sleep" Ian said standing on the seat looking at Tala. But out of everyone Kai most likely could have killed Tala with his death glare. "What?" Tala again said, still not finding anything wrong with what he did.

"I only said I did it to shut Boris and you up. You now Alexandria is sleeping. And we all know she's been through a lot. Now would you shut up we've got another 20 hours before we're there. I along with everyone else would like to get some sleep before we get there" Kai growled at Tala.

As the flight went on it was rather enjoyable. If you think enjoyable is dead silent and no one does anything. Even Boris was quiet……..quietly observing Kai and Alexandria. Nothing happened…….besides Tala getting what he deserved by hitting his head on the bathroom door and blacking out for an hour, which everyone failed to notice that he was even lying there.

Darkfox824: Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, but school has started which means homework, which also means less time to write the story. So bear with me for a while I should have the next chapter written up and maybe even typed up. Oh just to keep you reading... I won't tell you what, but let's just say something bad happens to Kai, and no he doesn't die or anything like that. Well till next chapter bye.


End file.
